Darwin's Second Language
by Jenny wrens
Summary: Kristin is up early on SeaQuest enjoying a nice relaxing conversation with Darwin. The dolphin starts speaking to her in a different language. Nathan/Kristin/Lucas
**A/N—Just a one-shot that meant to be funny because I was feeling silly.**

Walking into the lab, she flicked on the lights and walked to her desk relishing the quiet of the early morning. Kristin loved rising early and getting to c-deck before anyone else. It was 05:00 and most of her staff wouldn't be arriving until 07:30. Kristin planned to use the peaceful time wisely. She reached for her lab coat and headed towards the stock room with a smile on her face. She always found this time of day delightful. It was serene on the deck, and she planned to have her tea with Darwin. Opening the refrigerator, she reached for some of Darwin's favourite fish. Lately it had become a bit of ritual for them, a little secret, if you will that she would enjoy her tea and chat with the aquatic creature. Kristin walked towards Sea deck, switching on lights as she went along. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she saw Darwin surface with friendly chirps. It looked like he was expecting her. Grabbing a stool from the corner of the room, she flipped on the vocoder and held out the fish for appreciative dolphin. The room echoed with clicks and whistles as the mammal enjoyed his treat. Kristin had discovered that Darwin's favourite fish was salmon. She always made sure she kept a large stock of it on hand.

"Good morning, Darwin," stated Kristin, brightly, taking a sip of her tea. She was rewarded with Darwin's nose poking her arm. The gesture made her laugh. Darwin made it unmistakable that he wished to be stroked by her. "Did that salmon meet your expectations, dear sir?"

"Darwin love fish."

"I wouldn't have guessed," she laughed as she patted his melon head. "Have you been inside all night, or did the bridge crew let you out?"

"Darwin stay with Lucas."

"And what has our young scientist been up to lately?"

"Lucas teach Darwin new words."

Kristin smirked at the dolphin's exuberance over learning new words. She knew Lucas was always trying to teach the dolphin new words and concepts. She had heard the teenager showing him pictures of various cars and motorcycles. She had seen him attempt to explain the concept of money. In fact, Kristin was always in awe over what Lucas managed to program into the vocoder. The kid was amazingly talented, and Darwin was usually eager to cooperate and learn except when he felt like teasing Lucas. Those times made Lucas extremely frustrated. Kristin stifled a giggle as she thought of those teasing moments. It was almost like Darwin was the pesky little brother to Lucas as the two of them argued.

"Well, are you going to share any new words for me?"

"No," came the reply.

"Why not?"

"Lucas said Darwin not use words with Bridger or Doctor."

Kristin felt herself frown. She wondered if the teenager was teaching Darwin inappropriate words. It didn't seem characteristic of the boy that he would do such a thing, but teenagers were known for being aberrant at times.

"Well, how about you share a few with me anyways," suggested Kristin. "I'll treat you to another salmon." Kristin wasn't above bribing the animal in order to discover these new words. Her curiosity was piqued, and if Lucas was teaching the animal unsuitable words, she would need to speak with him regarding it. SeaQuest often had very important UEO personnel come onboard to see the Vocorder Program. It would be highly inappropriate for the dolphin to curse or say something out of line in those moments. The utmost propriety must be upheld at all times. Darwin clicked a few times, but the vocoder didn't interpret the words right away.

"Try again, Darwin," encouraged Kristin, stroking the mammal's nose.

"Lucas is on fleek." Kristin furrowed her brow and checked the vocoder for inconsistencies and malfunctions. She wasn't sure she understood what Darwin had just said.

"Can you repeat that?"

Darwin clicked again. "Darwin is on fleek."

"On fleek?" Kristin scowled at the vocoder and gave it a few taps. She was sure the machine was on the fritz. She continued looking critically at the machine as Darwin continued chattering away.

"Lucas Darwin's BAE. Doctor Bridger's BAE."

"Bay? What do you mean, Darwin?"

"Darwin ship Doctor Bridger."

Kristin set the vocoder down on the side of the moon pool. "Are you talking about SeaQuest being Nathan's ship?" questioned Kristin, chewing her lip in confusion. She hadn't understood much of anything the dolphin was trying to communicate to her. Darwin splashed around in the water for a few moments and surfaced again.

"Yasss."

Kristin put her hands on her hips as she watched the dolphin nod his head up and down several times. She was completely at a loss as to what the mammal was saying. He was making no sense to her whatsoever.

"Yes, what, Darwin?"

"Doctor just threw shade at Darwin," chirped the dolphin. "Bye Felicia." As Kristin watched as Darwin submerged into the water and disappeared. Her mouth dropped open as she wondered why Darwin had called her Felicia and who Felicia was. Kristin was so lost in trying to discern what the mammal was communicating that she didn't hear when someone approached her from behind.

"Good morning, Kristin. You're up early," came a deep voice. Kristin stifled a scream as she jumped with fright. Her heart beat faster as she turned quickly to see Nathan standing behind her, sporting a large sheepish grin.

"For heaven sakes, Nathan, you could have given me a warning you were there," she scolded, placing a hand on her chest to calm herself. "You scared the life out of me."

Nathan smirked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I did say hello as I walked in the room, Kris, but you were in such intent conversation with Darwin that you didn't seem to hear me."

Kristin felt her heart rate slow, and she offered Nathan a warm smile in return. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." She felt his warm hand pat her arm kindly.

"What had you so consumed?" he inquired, pulling up a stool to sit beside her.

"Darwin said Lucas taught him some new words last night."

Nathan frowned. "Let me guess, he did this when he should have been sleeping."

"Knowing our child prodigy, I think you know the answer to that as well as I do." Kristin heard Nathan groan, and he crossed his arms in irritation.

"I guess I need to have another chat with that boy about sleeping." Kristin smiled at Nathan knowing it would a lesson in futility. Lucas wasn't going to listen to the lecture no matter how many times Nathan chose to give it to him. Sudden movement in the water told Kristin that Darwin had returned. She figured the aquatic animal would hear Nathan's voice and come to greet him. Darwin surfaced and sent a wave of water towards Nathan followed by chirps and whistles. The action brought a large smile to Nathan's face.

Nathan reached out and petted the dolphin. "Good Morning, my friend, how are you this morning?"

"On fleek," chirped Darwin.

Kristin saw Nathan furrow his brow and cast her a look of confusion.

Kristin shrugged. "Don't look at me. He's been rambling odd things since I came in this morning. I can't understand half the things he's saying."

"Darwin is turnt up."

All at once, Kristin saw a look of recognition flood Nathan's face, and he broke out laughing. She knit her brows together and stared at him. He continued to laugh trying to catch his breath. Kristin sat still watching him in annoyance. Sometimes she felt like he acted as immature as Lucas. She heard herself repeating that old adage in her head that the only difference between men and boys was the price of their toys. She silently scolded herself for her impatience.

"What exactly is so funny, Nathan Bridger?" she asked, irritation in her voice.

Nathan shook his head and put his hand up as he attempted to stop laughing.

"Darwin," gasped Nathan, trying to catch his breath. "He's speaking teen."

Kristin frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"He just said he was turnt up which means he's drunk."

Kristin felt her mouth drop open in surprise, and she looked from Nathan to Darwin and back to Nathan. She put a hand to her mouth and joined Nathan laughing. They both sat there listening to Darwin rhyme off several other teen slang words and continued laughing.

"Uh, hi," came a timid voice from behind them.

Kristin and Nathan whirled around to see a sheepish teenager standing behind them still in his pajamas. He was chewing nervously on his lip.

"Darwin told me you were here."

Kristin watched as Nathan attempted to look stern. "I'm throwing some shade on you, Lucas. Did you fubb a little?"

A small smirk tugged at the corners of Lucas' mouth" "Uh, Captain, sir, you only use FUBB online. No one actually says that."

"I'll have to do an onion test on that," replied Nathan.

"Umm, that's onion check, uh, sir," corrected Lucas.

Kristin shook her head in confusion as she listened to Nathan attempting to speak to Lucas using teen slang.

"You thirsty, Lucas?" stated Nathan again, this time with a smirk. Kristin saw Lucas' face break into a lopsided grin.

"No, sir."

"That's too bad because I'm hangry. Care to join me in the mess hall for a little breakfast, Doctor?"

Kristin shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Only if you promise to decipher this new language for me."

"C'mon, Lucas, let's give Kristin a lesson in Teen Slang 101." Kristin watched as Nathan threw an arm over Lucas' shoulder with a laugh.

The three of them left c-deck together as Darwin chirped in the background.

"Bye, Felicia."

 _ **A/N—Just a cute one-shot meant to be humorous. I have a 15 year old daughter who speaks "teen" often. I thought it would be funny if Lucas taught Darwin some slang. In case you haven't heard any teen slang, I will decode it for you.**_

 _ **BAE—before anyone else**_

 _ **On fleek—on point, looking good, awesome**_

 _ **Ship—In a relationship or should be in a relationship**_

 _ **Yasss—the way teens drag out the word yes…generally used in texting**_

 _ **Threw shade—give a dirty look**_

 _ **Bye Felicia—(I'm still trying to figure this one out)teen girls love using it. ALL. THE. TIME.**_

 _ **FUBB—used online in social media/texting means fouled up beyond belief**_

 _ **Turnt up—drunk/high**_

 _ **Onion check—checking if something is factual or authentic**_

 _ **Thirsty—seeking attention/desperate for attention**_

 _ **Hangry—combination of hungry and angry. Why? I have no idea. *Smirk***_


End file.
